


About Dooley and Second Chances

by MiraBlack



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heliza
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Henry Higgs percebeu tarde demais que rejeitar Eliza Dooley foi de longe o pior e o maior erro que já cometera em sua vida. E infelizmente para ele, certas coisas não podem ser desfeitas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicolyBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/gifts).



> # Infelizmente, Selfie não me pertence, ou teríamos uma segunda temporada, então, créditos aos seus criadores pelos personagens maravilhosos.  
> # Fanfic dedicada a minha querida amiga NicolyBlack, também conhecida como destruidora de sentimentos.  
> # Eliza e Henry partiram meu coração, e está é uma das minhas visões sobre os possíveis acontecimentos da serie, espero que gostem.  
> # E desculpa se eu eventualmente fizer alguém chorar.  
> # Espero que gostem *-*

Quando Henry rejeitou Eliza ele não estava mentalmente, fisicamente e muito menos emocionante preparado para ter algo sério com ela. Qualquer coisa que fosse além da amizade recém adquirida ou da responsabilidade de manter a sua vida nos eixos, parecia demais para ele. Porém, depois de refletir sobre o que ela tinha lhe dito naquela noite, ele percebeu que a garota não estava com medo de entrar em um relacionamento com Freddy, ou carente como tantas outras vezes, na verdade ela estava apenas exercitando aquilo que aprendera com ele mesmo.

Estava encarando os seus demônios e admitindo um sentimento frágil e sincero. Um sentimento digno de respeito. Sentimento este que ele insensivelmente ignorou. Ignorou por ser um covarde. Sequer chegou a pensar em quão difícil tinha sido para ela admitir isso ou que inadvertidamente ele tinha a jogado direto nos braços do seu rival.

Entretanto, após "consertar" sua relação com a ruiva e encarar seus medos internos, chegou a conclusão de que não havia nada no mundo que quisesse mais do que agarrar a sua segunda chance com Eliza, e quando ela surgisse ele estaria pronto, no entanto, nunca chegou a considerar que depois do que aconteceu talvez não houvesse mais espaço para uma segunda chance.

Eliza não era o tipo de garota que se apaixonava por ele com frequência, não, ela era o tipo que fazia todos os homens ao seu redor a desejarem, enquanto ele era só um velho chato. Ela nunca foi para ele e ele definitivamente não era para ela.

A mulher jamais remexeria a ferida novamente e ele sabia disso. Sabia que ela não arriscaria perder o seu único amigo, muito menos ser rejeitada novamente. Sabia porque ele tinha a machucado profundamente. Tomou consciência disso quando a ouviu cantar Chandelier totalmente desiludida e destruída, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e se jogando na pista antes do final da música, mas como o bom covarde que ele costumava ser, preferiu ignorar esse fato e se concentrar em coisas mais importantes, como o seu trabalho. Coisas que o levaram a ficar ainda mais bravo com ela e se afastar, deixando a quando ela mais precisou.

Ele tinha estragado tudo, mas não podia deixar de sonhar com a expectativa de ter a ruiva em seus braços, afinal, ele estava pronto agora. E pelo fogo que viu em seus olhos naquela noite, podia jurar que ela também estava e que esperaria o quanto fosse por ele.

Porém ao vê-la sorrindo ao ser abraçada por Freddy ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza, sabia que a culpa era dele, mas isso não amenizou a dor, na verdade só tornou tudo pior.

Henry percebeu tarde demais que certas coisas na vida só acontecem uma vez, e quando acontecem você deve se agarrar a elas e nunca mais soltar, pois se perder a oportunidade não haverá uma segunda chance. E infelizmente para ele, Eliza Dooley era uma dessas coisas.


End file.
